Unusual Situation
by KitsuTer
Summary: Basically, this is one of my more cringy story that I wrote 6 years ago that was recently rewritten in an effort to be less cringy and sad. So hope you've enjoyed this. Danny is actually a cousin to the Test siblings. This is a snapshot of their day as Danny, along with Sam and Tucker, spend their summer in Potbelly. There are a few homosexual tendencies but no actual pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A.n**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Johnny Test.**

* * *

"Remind me again why we are tagging along with you?" Sam asked as she looked outside. They, as in her, Tucker and the Fentons minus Jazz, were driving towards Danny's cousin's town for the summer and for some reason, Maddie and Jack thought it will be a good idea to bring his best friends along for the ride.

Danny just shrugged. "Who cares, we get to meet the rest of your family. Hopefully, they aren't as loopy as the rest of you," Tucker scoffed which earned a glare from the resident hero. The three of them watched as they passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Porkbelly!' and the rest of the journey was quiet. The RV jerked to stop in front if what thankfully looks like a normal house.

They were then ushered off with Jack left in the car. Maddie walked to the front door and rang the doorbell, in which the door opened to reveal a brunette in a suit. "Maddie, so good to see you again! And hello Danny, haven't seen you in a while. My have you grown! And who are these two with you?" The lady said, giving Maddie a hug them patting Danny on the head. "Hello, Aunt Lila, these are Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, they're my friends who'll be staying with us for a while." Danny introduced. Maddie soon left and Lila brought the trio inside.

"You remember where our guest room is right? Hope you don't mind sharing, we just don't have enough space." Danny nodded and dragged his friends up to the said room and dropped their things on the floor. The halfa then gestured for Sam and Tucker to follow him and lead them to a door that had a bunch of stickers plastered over it, the most prominent being the yellow radioactive symbol that was at the centre.

He placed his index fingers to his lips, making the universal 'keep quiet' sign towards his friends and grabbed the doorknob. Jerking it open, he barged in while yelling 'Where's Johnny!'. Immediately, they heard screams and a this, followed by a yellow blur tacking Danny while yelling at him. Once the scream fest stopped, he got up and pushed the yellow blur, now identified to be a bit in front of him towards his friends.

"Guys, this is my cousin, Johnny Test. And the dog behind him is Dukey." At the mention of his name, Dukey barked. Danny them quickly introduced his friends and the two cousins immediately started plotting.

"So, want to go bug my sisters?" Johnny asked in which Danny nodded excitedly while Sam and Tucker just resigned themselves to following the two. They climbed another set of stairs and arrived at a metal door. Johnny then started to type on the keypad beside the door. "Gil is hot," a sharp shrill beep resounded. "I love Gil, " another sharp beep. "future husband Gil," short consecutive beeps resounded and the door opened. Nodding to each other they dashed in, Tucker and Sam strolling in after the three.

Yes, even the dog. When the two caught up, they watched with amusement as Danny and Johnny bugged a pair of twins, both redheads but one with straight hair and the other with wavy-curly hair. After a while, the girls handed something over to Johnny and Danny, him and Dukey ran off, leaving them with the pair.

Sam and Tucker just stood there for a while before the twins noticed them. "Oh, hi! Sorry, didn't see you there. I'm Mary, that's Susan. You're probably Sam Manson and Tucker Foley right?" The one with the curly hair and moon barrette asked, or more like, stated. "Yeah," Sam confirmed and shook their hands.

"So, what did you give them just now?" Tucker asked. "Just something for them to test. You see, we like to invent things and Johnny is typically our tester, Danny when he's here also." Susan explained, turning away from them and typing something into their giant computer. "We just gave them a gun that is supposed to attract everyone's attention to the user. We would have prefered to have it focus on one person, specifically Gil but baby steps." Mary shrugged.

* * *

**A.n**

**Hello, my fellow readers! The first Chapter is out and I hope you've liked it. It's weird and was written when I was in Primary six and rewritten to make it less cringy and short. So yeah. Thank you for reading and if you liked it, favourite this.** I** will talk to you guys in the next chapter!**

**KitsuTer Out!**

**12.2.2019**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.n**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Johnny Test.**

* * *

They directed their attention to the big screen where it showed Danny, Johnny and Dukey in the yard, Johnny with the gun pointing at Danny. They watched as he shot his cousin and Danny glowed a bit before it settled down. They looked at each other, confusion marring their faces. Yet they just shrugged and dropped the gun, walking away. "Man, we gotta get Johnny to stop leaving the experiments around the place," Susan noted.

Johnny, Danny and Dukey made their way out of the house and into the streets. Unknown to them, eyes started following the group, getting increasing obvious to them who could feel the stares. "Hey, what was that gun suppose to do anyway?" Danny questioned. The twins didn't really tell them what the gun did. Just gave it to them. They would have told them if it was harmful right? Johnny just shook his head.

They decided to make their way to the arcade cause they had nothing better to do. As Johnny and Danny played a fighting game, a guy came up to them and leaned at the side to the machine, staring at Danny as he mashed buttons.

Once the game was over, they finally noticed the guy and looked at him questioningly. Taking it as his cue, the guy coughed into his hand and started. "Hey, I'm Nathan. You new? Haven't seen you around before." Danny shook his head and explained that he was only staying over at Johnny's till summer was over. The guy, Nathan, nodded his head in understanding but for some reason, looked around nervously. "Hey, Danny? Do you wanna hang out sometime later or tomorrow? We can have lunch together or something."

The halfa looked a bit befuddled and refused. Nathan left dejected, ignoring the glares that were directed at him for some reason. Danny swore he heard someone cursing when they left the arcade.

The three got back with a minimal problem, only with cats making their way to Danny and later being scared off by Dukey by barking. They got back to the lab where Danny was later glared at for being left behind again while the twins questioned them if anything odd had happened. Danny recounted what happened, seeing as Johnny doesn't want to recount it himself. The girls nodded and shooed the group off.

This time, with Sam and Tucker, made their way to the backyard where they figure out what else to do. "Hey, Johnny and woah. Who are you?" Gil stopped by started making goo-goo eyes at Danny.

Danny awkwardly introduced himself to Gil, slowly backing away into the house along with Sam and Tucker. As soon as Danny was out of Gil's sight, Gil went back to acting normally and left. Danny and Johnny ran back up into the lab and yelled for an explanation for this incident. They got the brief explanation of the machine that they've tested and was later kicked out again with an exclamation of 'It'll wear off in a few minutes'.

**_~The End~_**

* * *

**A.n**

**Hello, my fellow readers! It's been literal minutes since I published the last chapter and the explanations for why is held in the previous chapter. Just here to thank you for reading and hoped you've enjoyed this. Please favourite this if you've liked this. I will talk to you guys in the next story.**

**KitsuTer Out!**

**12.2.2019**


End file.
